This invention relates generally to the use of dental floss and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to an improved dental floss applicator.
Prior art patents disclose a variety of different types of instruments for the use of dental floss. The dental floss instruments generally have a fork member with a handle and the dental floss suspended across the forked arms of the fork member. In some cases, the handles will contain a dental floss dispenser in combination with a key, knob, or advancing wheel and act together to provide a continuous flow of unused floss between the forked arms.
None of the above dental floss instruments disclose the novel combination of the improved dental floss applicator as herein described.